Electric power modules are composed of one or plural dies which are placed on a substrate and interconnected to the substrate through interfaces.
During the operating of the electric power module, interfaces are subject to stresses that may generate deteriorations such as cracks or disintegrations of the soldering materials.
Deteriorations degradate the structure of the electric power module and reduce the operating life time of the electric power module.
A sudden break of the electric power module may interupt the operation of the device in which the electric power module is embedded.
For example, if the electric power module is embedded in an offshore windmill, it will be helpful to monitor the health of the electric power module in order to plan the maintenance of the offshore windmill.
The same arises when the electric power module is embedded in a train.